Finding Hope
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in "Heart of the Truest Believer." Desperate to find a way to reunite with Emma, Neal enters Rumpelstiltskin's castle and finds something more than memories there. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I've decided to rewatch some of 3A during this hiatus, and in literally the first episode, I get a story idea! I felt like there could've been more to the scene where Neal enters Rumpelstiltskin's castle, so I wrote this. I apologize for all of the Swanfire feels! I really do like Emma and Hook, but I can't quite get over Neal's death. :( Anyway, please do review!

Neal couldn't believe he was here. He walked into his father's abandoned castle, along with Mulan and Aurora. This castle was a reminder of what his father had become during the years after Neal had gone through the portal. He'd thought he left this place for good, but, apparently, fate had another plan.

Looking around the room, it appeared deserted. But a freshly-used drinking goblet told otherwise. Moments later, Neal was introduced to Robin Hood, who had taken up residence in Rumpelstiltskin's former home. "I just need to find something of my father's," Neal explained to the thief.

Robin Hood laughed. "Well, good luck with that, then. There's nothing here. I came shortly after the curse."

Neal shook his head. "No, what I'm looking for wouldn't be out in the open. My father was too smart for that."

"Your father? Who are you?" Robin quickly picked his bow up, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"In this land, I'm known as Baelfire. I'm the Dark One's son."

"The Dark One had a _son_?" Robin asked.

Neal nodded. "I left this land a long time ago. It's a complicated story. I'll tell you all some other time. Right now, I need to find a way to get back to Emma."

Suddenly, Mulan drew her sword. "If it comes to a fight, I'm with you, no matter what."

"Chill," Neal said, holding up a hand to her. "I doubt it's going to come to that." He continued to look around. Suddenly he saw something. "This...I haven't seen this in years..." He picked up the stick, in disbelief at what he held.

"What is it?" Mulan came forward, curious about the object.

"It's an old walking stick," Robin said dismissively. "I doubt it's what you want."

"No." Neal shook his head. "This belonged to my father. These marks measured my height. But they stop just about the time I left." For a moment, Neal couldn't speak, too caught up in his memories.

"What's wrong?" Now concerned, Robin walked over to where Neal stood.

"I lost my family. I left. And now I'm gonna lose my family all over again, if I can't find a way to get back to Emma."

Robin laid a hand on Neal's shoulder. "I've been in this land a lot longer than you have, so let me remind you of something you may have forgotten. There's always hope, no matter how bad things look."

"Yeah, well, in the world I come from, things don't exactly work that way," Neal scoffed.

"Not too long ago, I lost my wife, Marian. I thought I couldn't go on without her. I probably wouldn't have, if it weren't for my son, Roland. It hasn't been easy, but we do all right."

"I have a son, too," Neal whispered. Nearly as much as he missed Emma, he missed Henry, too. No matter how things had ended with Emma, at least they'd had a chance. They almost found Tallahassee. But Henry was a whole different story. Neal hadn't even known the boy existed until last year. "I have to get back to him. I know what it's like to grow up without a father, and I don't want Henry to have to do that."

"He won't," Robin reassured him.

"Well, it sure looks like he will," Neal replied.

"I told you...hope. You just have to hold onto that." Robin smiled, as if the answer were the simplest thing in the world.

Neal rolled his eyes. This was the land of happy endings, but being here had never led to his.

Mulan saw that Baelfire was giving up. She stepped toward him. "Your father was very powerful. Magic often hides in unexpected places."

"You're right," Neal said. His father had become consumed by magic. Darkness and power were the things he loved most. He twirled the walking stick above his head. Suddenly, a secret compartment appeared on the wall.

"What WAS that?" Robin asked, astonished.

"That was hope," Neal said, opening it. Inside, he found a dozen magical objects. Would one of them hold the answer to his problem? He noticed a crystal ball right in front of him. Picking it up, Neal felt a sudden jolt. This was it, the solution he needed. He wasn't sure how, but he knew this would lead him to Emma. He smiled at the strange crew of heroes he found himself surrounded by. His heart was beating fiercely as he held onto the magic ball. "I'm going to find my son," he said.

This was a world that literally couldn't be more different than the one Neal had just left. But coming here, and relearning its most powerful lesson, had suddenly given him something he hadn't had in years: A reason to believe.

 **The End**


End file.
